Angel Fox
by MissingNo 'T' Glitchmaster
Summary: Miles Prower has grown tired of his weary life, wishing for more. His new friend just might be the one to fulfill this desire...Miles x OC, other pairings later on.  Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. They Meet

Alright, a fresh start with a new fanfic.

WARNING: The following fic contains an OC of a sort. If you dislike fics with OCs, why did you bother clicking this?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>_They Meet_

* * *

><p>It's been a really messed up week.<p>

My friends have head off on a vacation without me, and I'm left alone in my apartment. So I decided to head out on my own.

My name is Miles Prower, but if there's one name I can't stand being called right now is my nickname, "Tails". Ugh, something about that name is starting to put me down.

Anyway, I decided to head off to the local park, since there aren't that many great places to be in this town. I usually just sit against a tree somewhere, so that's where I went. Although, someone who was sitting by a nearby tree really surprised me.

It was a vixen I've never seen before with violet fur and azure-green eyes. She seemed to be focusing on a sketchbook of some sort. I must have found out what "love at first sight" really feels like. She glanced at me for a second and waved at me. Inadvertently, I walked over to her.

"H-hey," I stuttered at her, sitting down.

"Hi," she replied.

"W-what's your name?"

"Angela. Angela Gitsu. Yours?"

"M-Miles...Miles Prower." My breathing finally slowed to a natural level.

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks, you too."

"Yeah, sure. I'm kinda bored."

"Me too." Angela started to move closer to me.

"Whatcha wanna do?" she asked, setting her sketchbook down. She was so close, she was practically rubbing against my sleeve. (Quick A/N: Yes, all the characters wear clothes. Get over it.)

"I dunno..." I responded. After about a minute, Angela broke the silence.

"Could I...sit on your lap?"

I think I blushed when I heard that question, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't visible through the fur on my muzzle.

"Uh...s-sure..." I responded sheepishly. She picked up her sketchbook and sat on my lap.

"Easier for me to draw now," she said to herself, sketching out what looked like a mouse. It was now that I noticed that she had two tails like me.

"You're a pretty good drawer," I told her, trying to shake the thought off.

"Thanks," she said back. I decided to ask her about her second tail.

"So..." I started, but I was interrupted by a sudden...hug? I think my blush became slightly noticeable at this point. If anything, this could all be a dream, considering how fast this was going. I sighed, thinking this was all for naught.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing my sigh.

"N-nothing," I lied. "Nothing at all."

"You...want more than a hug, don't you?" she asked, blushing as well. I couldn't believe what she said. The weird part of it was...she was right. I did want more than that. I could've lied and said no, but then I most likely would've blown it faster than by telling the truth.

"...Yeah, you saw right through that, didn't you?" I replied, hoping she could just get on with it.

"Yeah," she said, and before I realized it, her lips connected to mine in a deep kiss. I quickly caught on, but then it hit me. We haven't even met for a day, and we're already in a lip lock. Now I _know _this had to be a dream. It's not that I didn't like it, so I didn't complain. We disconnected after a while to catch our breath.

"Wha...sunset already?" I said, noticing how much time already passed. "I have to get going."

"Okay," responded Angela, seemingly saddened. She got off my lap and sat back down by the tree. "I-it was nice meeting you. You think...I can...see you again?"

"S-sure," I somewhat assured her. I still wasn't sure whether this was a dream or not. I ran off away from her. After I got far enough away, it was time for the test...

"OW!" I shouted, punching myself in the face. It was still sunset, not night or morning. I was still in the park, not in my room or anywhere else I would've fallen asleep. And that actually hurt. That all added up to mean...

...That was no dream.

* * *

><p>Well, that was an...interesting start. I'd like to hear your feedback in a review, if it isn't too much trouble.<p>

I know that was really rushed, but that's part of Angela's personality; she's extremely quick to get to the point. Sometimes, like you read earlier, a little too quick. I assure you she gets over this eventually.

Miles: She better. I still can't tell whether I liked that or not.

Me: Oh shut it, you.

* * *

><p>Next chapter<br>_Slower Yet Faster_

Chapter quote: "...Wow, Amy, didn't think you had it in you."


	2. Slower Yet Faster

Alright, now to get to the second chapter already. Why? Well, after how poor my last fic did (which has since been deleted), even one review can be all the encouragement I need.

Miles: Then maybe you should actually work on writing the chapter now, rather than this pointless section.

Me: You break the fourth wall without my permission again, I swear, I'm gonna-

Miles: Just get on with it.

Me: Fine...Oh, right. Disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or any characters from the series. All rights go to SEGA.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>_Slower Yet Faster_

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep at all that night. I couldn't stop thinking about Angela. Why did she do that? Why so quickly? Why me, of all people? These questions kept filling my head. I don't know when she got here or why she came here. She just appeared in my life, and I'm not sure whether this was a good thing or not.<p>

Through most of the day, I felt so tired, I couldn't stand it. I looked at myself in the mirror. The black eye from yesterday was still there, albeit healing a bit. Just the fact that I managed to give that to myself makes me cringe. I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I quickly changed into a plain red sweatshirt and light-blue jeans. I checked the clock. Seven-thirty. Since I told Angela that we'd meet again at around eight, I decided to call someone. I picked up the receiver and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a voice rang from the receiver.

"Amy?" I responded.

"Oh, hey Tails!" I struggled a groan.

"Can you please call me by my real name?" I asked her.

"Oh, sure Tail-er, Miles. What's up?"

"Well...I was just wondering how you were doing."

"Oh, everything's fine here. You might not be able to believe this at first, but I am _done_ with Sonic." That caught me by surprise. She's been chasing after Sonic for about five years, and _now_ she gives up? Either she's trying to play the jealousy card on Sonic, or she honestly found someone who would return her affection.

"...Wow, Amy, didn't think you had it in you," I replied calmly.

"I know, I just can't stand him pushing me away all the time anymore. I got to know someone a little better than before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's way nicer than he seemed at first glance."

"Really? Can't wait to meet him."

"...Uh, you already know him."

"Huh? Really? Hm..." I thought for a moment. Then I glanced at the clock again. 7:45. "...Okay, I gotta go."

"Okay, bye Miles." I hung up and headed for the park.

* * *

><p>As I searched the park for Angela, I checked my watch. 7:59. She better be around here. Soon enough, I found her by a tree like last time. I ran over to her and sat by her.<p>

"Hey Angela," I said quickly.

"Oh, hey Miles," she responded quietly. "A-are you okay?" She must have noticed my black eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I kinda got into a little...incident. Nothing big." There was no way I would tell her that I punched myself to see if that day with her was a dream.

"Oh, okay." She started to move slightly away from me. "I-I've been thinking about...us."

"Us?"

"Y-yeah, I'm not used to relationships."

"Neither am I. I almost couldn't take it when my first real girlfriend died..."

"Oh...s-sorry, I didn't know."

"No, it's okay, I've gotten over it. Now, I just really want...another chance, you could say."

"W-well...I could give you that chance, if you want." She started blushing strongly at this point.

"...I would love that." We approached each other and our lips connected in another kiss, though this one felt more...passionate. After what seemed like ten minutes, we disconnected and just sat next to each other, hands held.

"That felt...better than the first time," Angela said, breaking the silence.

"Maybe it's because we were more confident about this one," I replied.

"Yeah...maybe."

* * *

><p>Well, second chapter down. I'm thinking on having it around 10 chapters, but that's a big "if" there, because I still haven't fully planned this out. Giving feedback in a review is always nice.<p>

Angela: Isn't that basically the same as shouting out "please review"?

Me: Kinda, but this is a bit more...subtle. Anyway.

* * *

><p>Next chapter<br>_The True Bond_

Chapter quote: "Can you...fly?"


	3. The True Bond

And here we are again. Sorry for the long delay, real life and writer's block are starting to catch up to me again. It seems Miles and Angela are becoming good friends...or did they end up skipping the "friends" bit? I honestly can't tell.

Angela: Shut up! I'm not good at things like this...

Me: Sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. All rights belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>_The True Bond_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. I was still leaning against the tree. I barely had any memory of last night. I stood up, and noticed something carved into the tree. "MP + AG"? ...Sure, it was a corny message, and I don't know why she would do it, but she apparently did, and I didn't really mind too much. Just when I was about to turn around...<p>

"Hey Miles!" said a familiar feminine voice, startling me. I turned around to see Angela behind me.

"Can you please never do that again?" I requested.

"No promises." She walked up to the tree and saw the carved message. "What's this about? Miles, are you really that corny?"

"Huh? You mean...you didn't do this?"

"Of course I didn't. If you didn't, who did?"

"I...don't know."

"Heya, lovebird freaks!" rang a male voice completely unannounced. Just then, two dark-gray foxes jumped out of the tree in front of us. The first one, who I knew was named Ash, was garbed in a black t-shirt, dark-blue jeans and gray shoes that were similar in design to mine. The other, who I knew was named Mist, was dressed in a dark-blue miniskirt and dark-blue shoes.

"If there's anything that I really can't stand about you two, it's your surprise visits," I told them.

"Miles, who are these two?" Angela asked me from behind.

"They're just my cousins, Ash and Mist Kilo. They tend to cause...trouble for me."

"Trouble?" Mist laughed, "What do you mean, cuz?"

"Wait a minute," Ash said, seemingly confused. "Miles? You abandoned that name more than five years ago, Tails!"

"I...don't understand," Angela stated. "Tails?"

"Don't...call me Tails..." I said angrily, fists clenched.

"Wow, you're really confusing, cuz," Mist said.

"I just...can't stand that name anymore," I continued. "Why did I even want to be called that?"

"So you prefer an incredibly lame pun as your full name," Ash said.

"...You could say that." It took me until then to remember that my name was a sort of pun. "Can you please leave?"

"Alright, fine, me and Mist won't bug ya anymore. C'mon, sis, let's go."

"Okay. See ya, cuz," Mist said, and they left.

"...I'm sorry about that outburst, Angela," I apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Miles," she remarked. "I understand how you feel." She gestured to her second tail.

"...Actually, I was going to ask you something about that." I felt it was about time she explained herself.

"Uh, okay. Ask away."

"Okay, about your tails..." I somewhat trailed off at this, thinking about how to put it simple enough. "Can you...fly?"

"W-wait, WHAT?" She seemed confused when I asked that. She then started laughing slightly. "Flying? What are you talking about?"

"Here, I'll show you." I started rotating my tails and was lifted up into the air by them, much to Angela's amazement.

"Whoa, and I can actually do that?" she asked me as I descended, landing lightly on the ground.

"Sure, it's easy to learn, but kinda tricky to master. Come on, try it."

She started spinning her tails at a somewhat slow pace, but soon enough she kept increasing speed, and slowly but surely managed to get a good two feet off of the ground before tiring out.

"Man, it's...exhausting..." she told me breathlessly, lying on the ground.

"Hey, I had to teach myself this technique," I told her somewhat sternly. I calmed down for a second and continued. "I'm willing to help you."

"Th...thanks." I helped her up to her feet and we started walking toward my apartment, discussing our pasts. I told her about my adventures with Sonic, and she told me about her travels from town to town. I told her that despite Sonic being my best friend and having plenty of other friends, I occasionally feel alone at times. She told me she feels alone practically every day. We were walking pretty slowly, as it was getting dark when we finally arrived at my apartment.

"You live here?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I know it's not much, but it's where I call home," I told her. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Miles." I was about to open the front door when I turned around.

"...Oh, and Angela?" I said.

"Y-yes, Miles?"

"I think that it would be best if, for now we were just friends...with benefits, I guess."

"Oh...okay. That's it?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Angela."

"Good night, Miles." I turned and opened the door as she walked off.

'_I don't know why, but she's kinda worrying me,_' I thought, heading off to bed.

* * *

><p>Well, this might be disappointing compared to the other chapters, or it could be better, I honestly can't tell myself. Please give feedback in a review if you can. Come on, I have anonymous reviews on, don't be shy.<p>

Miles: So you're growing closer to the point of begging.

Me: Oh, shut it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>_Questioned_

Chapter quote: "I just don't feel the same way about her."


End file.
